Unstable Magick
by Demonic Spaghetti
Summary: Three best friends are invited to Salem, Massachusetts for a field trip. Yet, what happens when the people they're going with are't as human as they seem?
1. Prolouge

_Rrrring, Rrrrrring!_ The shrill tone of the telephone echoed throughout the house as a shriek followed it immediately.

"Calm down Ria, it's a PHONE." Bella scolded, laughing as her friend kicked her from the other side of the navy-blue couch.

"Well, we were at a scary part, and I wasn't expecting it!" Ria defended herself, pointing to the paused scene in the horror movie.

_Rrring, Rrrrrring!_

The other laughing girl in between the both of them stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to answer that phone, since it won't answer itself…unfortunately…" She muttered, rushing off to the kitchen to fetch the annoying phone.

"Okay Kasai," Ria replied, throwing another fake-kick at Bella.

Walking through the dark hallway, Kasai began to feel the slight paranoia she usually got after watching horror flicks. The phone ended its ringing, and she glanced behind herself to check there was no Samara creeping up on her; then moved faster to flick on the light switch to the kitchen. A second later, a bright light illuminated the room, and the phone's message box was blinking red. Kasai pushed the button on the box and listened as the automatic voice began reporting the message.

"You have one new message. Called at 10:47 pm, phone number: 860-555-4367."

Kasai noticed this as the school office's number, and listened closer. Why would they want to call her on a Saturday this late?

"Hello, Kasai Shyoko, this is Charice Williams, your school principal. I hope I haven't called too late, sorry if I have. I've called to tell you that we have invited you to a field trip to Salem, Massachusetts on October 20th, this Friday. Only a select few are coming with you, and I'm sure it will be very fun. Details will be posted later at school, so come into our office to ask. The trip will end October 29th on a Sunday. Goodbye. Message ended. If you would like to save this messa—" _BEEP_

Kasai deleted the message, joy on her face. A field trip? In Salem? She had to tell Bella and Ria. Suddenly, the kitchen light blacked out, shrouding her in darkness. Kasai's heart began to race, and she glanced to the side quickly and back, but not before seeing a deformed, cut off, bleeding head hanging from the ceiling attached with a rope linked to it. One eye was gouged out, but barely connected by the vein. A chunk of the head's skull was ripped out, and the brain could be visible. A scream erupted from her mouth and she glanced back again quickly, seeing nothing there, and then the kitchen lights flickered back on.

The two girls were interrupted from their staring contest by Kasai's shouting.

"What, what?!" Bella asked, confused, with Ria having a similar look on her face.

Rushing back to the safety of her friends, Kasai thought it was just the paranoia getting to her head, and remembered about the Salem field trip, putting the image to the back of her mind.

"I got invited to a field trip to Salem!" Kasai replied excitedly, and Ria's face dawned with realization.

"I must've too, cause the school office called me earlier and I ignored them," She replied sheepishly.

"Smooth," Bella jibed at her, grinning. "I probably have one too, I'll have to check tomorrow."

Kasai clasped her hands together excitedly. "Awesome! A field trip to Salem!" Ria laughed and grabbed Kasai's arm, pulling her onto the couch with her and Bella.

"Now let's finish The Ring," Bella announced, grinning evilly as she pressed the play button.


	2. Tomorrow

Chapter 1

The school bell rang loudly, signaling the start of the day. Kasai was still questioning her sanity from the head-hanging-from-ceiling-image, as she had dubbed it. Maybe the light was dying, and the sudden change of light and dark created an image in her head from the movie she was watching…maybe… Bella then rushed into the classroom, glad she wasn't too late, and sat herself down next to Kasai and Ria.

"Late again?" Kasai asked, grinning as Bella glared at her.

"Shut up. I got invited to the trip too," She replied excitedly as the students around them began to quiet down for the teacher, who was starting to begin the class.

"Okay everyone, let's start off with our homework from Friday!" The teacher announced, walking to the chalkboard to jot down page numbers.

"This is awesome, guys. Now we just have to survive Algebra!" Ria muttered quietly, as she took out her binder and homework.

The teacher was involved in one of those classical, long, boring lectures that everyone tunes out at one point or another. Kasai's emerald green eyes were focused on doodling on the paper she was supposed to be writing notes on, but of course, her mind was elsewhere. Her long, black hair reached to her hips, and had a slight curliness to it. Purple highlights adorned a pattern in her hair that made it stand out.

Ria was trying to focus on the teacher's words, knowing there was an exam coming up soon, but she just couldn't wait for the field trip coming up in four days. She pushed a stray strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, before staring outside the window with her hazel eyes.

Bella casually pretended to jot down a note from the teacher's insanely boring lecture, but really, she was writing a note to Ria. Her azure eyes waited for the teacher to turn around and draw something on the chalkboard, and then she tossed the note at Ria.

Feeling something hit her, Ria saw a crumpled piece of paper then turned around and saw her brunette friend glancing back at her not so innocently. ((A/N: I am really bad at trying to put the appearances of people in the story)) Rolling her eyes, Ria looked at Kasai also, but she was zoned out completely, sketching something. She opened the note and read the contents:

Ri-

10 bucks says that the exam won't even have half of what she's saying in it!

- Bella

Ria muffled her laugh and was about to reply to the note when an intercom message began to broadcast.

"Kasai Shyoko, Bella Terkins, Ria Wisterly, Derek Farilli, Kojun Tsumanzi, and Helen Barens, we would like to see you in the office momentarily."

Kasai jerked out of her sketch-mode at the sound of her name and shared a relieved glance with Bella and Ria. No more boring lectures!

x-x-x

"We have rescheduled the trip to tomorrow night. I'm sure you all are very excited and we hope you can pack all your gear by tomorrow. Meet us in the office again, tomorrow, after school." The principal of the school announced. She had dark pink oval framed glasses, and black curly hair to her shoulders. Some would think of her as too young to be of such high authority over a school, but she was good and nice at her job. The two boys were sitting next to each other slightly farther away from the girls, chatting about which of the girls to play pranks on, as they were typical boys. The girls, including Helen, who was a bit timid to join in the conversation, were talking about what to bring.

"Oh, I should bring my iPod, and my cellphone, and my gameboy…" Bella said, listing all the possible electronic devices to bring along.

"And maybe you should bring a fridge, and a microwave too!" Ria replied in a mock valley-girl accent.

Bella glared at her but couldn't contain her laugh.


End file.
